The Asura of Remnant
by strayamate
Summary: On Hiatus. Naruto is thrust into the world of Remnant directly after the defeat of Kaguya, and the assured safety of the Elemental Nations. Limitless Growth Naruto, Stronger Villains, and purely Naruto/Blake Pairing. M Rating for Swearing, Fluff, Lemon or two, Violence and my own safety.
1. Why are we here?

**The Asura of Remnant**

Chapter 1: "Why are we here?"

 **AN: Just thought I'd let any potential readers know, this story will involve an almost godlike Naruto (end of 4** **th** **Shinobi War). With this in mind, Naruto will face new adversaries and goals, pushing him along his path. Naruto/Blake Pairing, Fluff and probably a well placed lemon or two (M Rating). Without further adieu, lets get into the story.**

 **I do not own any of these characters or settings, only OC's and my own Ideas.**

–

"Regular Speak"

'Thoughts'

" **Demon Speak"**

' **Demon Thoughts'**

[Jutsu]

–

Vale, one of Remnant's four main cities, is a powerful scourge of civilisation in a Grimm filled world. On a bright, joyful morning at the Beacon Academy for Hunters and Huntresses, a bright mop of blond hair can be seen jutting out of a nearby bush.

' **Kami help me, this is just annoying now. Me, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, resorted to a mere alarm clock.' huffed the demonic fox.**

" **KIT! WAKE THE FUCK UP! THE RAMEN IS GOING COLD"**

"RAMEN NOOOO!" exclaimed our favourite blond, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

In what could only be produced from years of hard training, Naruto leapt out of the bush, from horizontal to upright, ready to pounce on the ramen in less than a second.

He stood at a strong 6", toned muscle covered his entire body, excess baby fat completely burnt off over his 17 year long life

Naruto blinked the sleep from his eyes and looked around with a sheepish expression,… this was not his room, or his apartment for that matter. He was on a cement path, right on the edge of a cliff overlooking a large forest, the nearby sign read; You are here: Beacon Cliff, ahead of you is Emerald Forest. Warning: Do not Enter, Grimm Infested.

'...'

' **...'**

Confused, Naruto asked his partner for help.

'Kurama… where the fuck are we, and what in the name of Kami are Grimm?' Naruto asked his friendly, albeit grumpy, neighbourhood fuzzball.

' **Kit… I've got no fucking clue, after what happened with Kaguya, I thought we were royally fucked to be honest.' Kurama answered.**

'Umm, recap please?" Naruto questioned, owlish and mirth-filled expression included.

" **Stupid Blonds" Kurama grumbled "Sigh"**

 **[Flashback no Jutsu]**

–

'Are you sure this is the only way?' Naruto asked his other inhabitant

' **You either do it and get transported, or don't do it and everybody becomes a part of the Shinju.'**

Himself and Sasuke were currently fighting Kaguya, the mother of chakra, in one of her self-summoned dimensions… and were losing badly.

"Sasuke..." Naruto started

"Use Kamui, and get out of here, be the Hokage I always wanted to be, lead with me in mind… I can end her existence entirely… but I'll be sent sent away as well." Instructed Naruto.

"Are you insane! We are going down together or taking her down together.. I won't allow you to sacrifice yourself anymore Naruto..." Sasuke pleaded.

"Sasuke, I love you like a brother, I always have, but now is not the time for either of us to be selfish the world as we know it is coming down before our eyes… Time is running out, I have a solution, According to Kurama, I may not even die, please Sasuke, when you leave… Console Hinata, help her move on." Naruto forced, teary eyed.

"… Alright Naruto, I'll fulfil your wish, though if you do survive, I'm kicking your ass so hard you won't sit for a month." Sasuke solemnly conceded.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke with as much confidence as he could muster, it was clear in his eyes that his dreams had been fulfilled. he personally believed he was the strongest in his village, with the respect of the people, this was close enough to Hokage for him, he never really cared for titles anyway.

Naruto and Sasuke fist bumped, projecting their souls to each other with as much passion and fervour as they could, as potential last goodbyes go, this was a pretty good one.

"I'll see you around... Sasuke..." Naruto trailed off, Sasuke nodded and used Kamui to escape the binds of this dimension.


	2. Introductions are in order

**The Asura of Remnant**

Chapter 2: Introductions are in order

 **I do not own any of these characters or settings, only OC's and my own Ideas.**

 **.:Strayamate:.**

–

"Regular Speak"

'Thoughts'

" **Demon Speak"**

' **Demon Thoughts'**

[Jutsu]

–

'Ready, Kurama?'

' **Whenever you are… Naruto'**

'Huh, guess I'm worthy enough for my name.' Naruto grinned a cheshire smile.

' **You have all the tailed beasts backing you, I think you deserve as much.'**

'Thank you, Kurama, Gyuuki, Chomei, Saiken, Kokuo, Son Goku, Isobu, Matatabi, Shukaku.'

' **You are the light Naruto, we gathered around you from the darkness, we wish you luck in your next life.' Matatabi stated, if you could see her face, their'd be obvious sadness in her catlike orbs.**

' **It's time Naruto, let's finish this.'**

'Hai!'

With these last words, Naruto leapt off straight towards the floating Kaguya, 6 flaming hands reaching out from his back, each holding a Mastered Rasengan of a different element, while the final was just pure chakra. Each Rasengan connected with her, little did she notice the fuinjutsu scribed on the palms of each hand. As they plowed into the unflinching goddess, the fuinjutsu spread over her entirely, connecting at 6 points, his 9 gudoudama (truth seeking balls) flung around the two in a flurry of speed.

"You insolent little brat, you dare try to seal me aga..."

Kaguya was interrupted by a blinding flash of white light, the explosion and seal combined shook the pocket dimension to it's literal core, no longer able to stay formed Naruto's surroundings became pure black and he passed out.

[ **Flashback no Jutsu: Kai!]**

" **Remember now brat?" Kurama questioned.**

'What happened to "Naruto"?' grumbled Naruto.

" **The crazy shit is over" The fox deadpanned.**

While internally glaring at Kurama, Naruto was interrupted by a loud sipping noise coming from his left, said noise was suspiciously more acute than it should have been, but he filed that away for later.

Naruto turned a lazy gaze towards the source of said noise, locking eyes with what could only be described as an amused, unmasked Kakashi with crinkled glasses.

"Hi" Naruto started

"Hello" The Kakashi look-alike answered.

"..."

"..."

*Sip*

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto outstretched his arm to shake it.

"Professor Ozpin" The newly named Ozpin shook hands.

"So any particular reason you have been sleeping in this bush for the last few days?" Ozpin queried.

"Honestly?" Naruto pressed.

Ozpin nodded, still hiding a smirk with his hot chocolate.

"I have no idea how I am still alive, in all honesty I should have died in my last fight, I don't even know where I am." Naruto answered truthfully.

"Hmmm… Would you like to come up to my office for a nice chat? I am the headmaster here at Beacon, the most prestigious Hunter and Huntress Academy in Remnant." Offered Ozpin.

"Well you sound like you can answer my questions then don't ya, lead the way Ozzy!"

– In the headmaster's office

Ozpin was sitting at his desk, sipping hot chocolate. Glynda Goodwitch, his fellow professor, was by his side, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance, and of his latest find, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto had just explained his history up until the start of the 4th Shinobi War, straight-faced, blue eyes staring into amber. Neither has said anything for the last 5 minutes, and both could tell that the other found it hilarious. Finally out of patience, Glynda up and left, slamming the door on her way out.

With this, the entire presence of the office changed, from straight serious, to as relaxed as a battle hardened shinobi and hunter could get.

"I believe you, Mr Uzumaki…"

"Just Naruto is fine."

"It is clear to me that you know nothing about Remnant… How would you like to enrol at my academy? The school year starts in a few days."

Naruto's blue eyes sparkled, these eyes being the only reason Ozpin had offered this to Naruto. As Ozpin looked into his eyes, the windows to Naruto's soul, all he could see where years of pain and suffering, understanding, strength, but the most important of all, no regret. For someone with such experiences to have no regret proves his story in his eyes.

"Well, I have a bit of free time on my hands, a massive library, and school doesn't start for three days, why don't you start learning as fast as you can, and come up with a cover story if you want, although I do believe the first thing you should look up are Faunus' and their history, you undoubtedly resemble one." As he finished this, Ozpin pointed to a mirror in the corner of the room.

Naruto headed over to mirror and froze in shock,

Sitting atop his blond hair where two orange-blond mixed fox ears

" **HAHAHAHAHAHA" Kurama roared in Naruto's head**

Naruto chuckled as well.

"Sounds like a good plan" Naruto agreed.

"I was wondering one thing though, could I.. meet these tailed beasts?"

Blinking owlishly for a good couple seconds, Naruto caught up with the request, and proceeded to bump fists with Ozpin. Ozpin was drawn into Naruto's mind-scape, and came face to face with the 9 chakra monsters. Ozpin calmly took another sip of his hot chocolate, that came out of absolutely no-where, as his eyes twinkled in amusement. This was enough for Naruto, so he pulled him out.

"Well, that was interesting… Here are your keys young Naruto, you can use this room until you are placed in a team."

"Thanks Prof. Oz, I'm gonna go head to that library now."

With this, Naruto stepped out of the office, ready to start his new life… The Shinobi of Remnant.


	3. Welcome to Beacon

**The Asura of Remnant**

Chapter 3: Welcome to Beacon

 **I do not own any of these characters or settings, only OC's and my own Ideas.**

 **.:Strayamate:.**

–

"Regular Speak"

'Thoughts'

" **Demon Speak"**

' **Demon Thoughts'**

[Jutsu]

–

" **Stop your incessant whining, you need to do this, be happy that the seal is keeping your body intact at all."**

'But Kuramaaaaa, it's so borinnggg!'

The reason for all the whining?

Naruto's chakra control is shot to shit.

After the sealing of Kaguya, the excess tailed beast chakra in her body was directly added to Naruto's reserves. While having so much chakra may seem like a blessing, the problem is he can't do shit with it, a regular shunshin now being to hard to control to the right distance.

" **Why aren't you using shadow clones?"**

'Hehehehehe….. ummmm, I was waiting for you to ask?'

Listening to Kurama, Naruto made at least a thousand clones, having 600 stick to the sides of buildings all over beacon, balancing kunai on his fingertips with chakra alone. While this was happening, the other 400 split up to either read at the library, talk to professors, or go get new equipment and clothes.

–

A few days went by and it was finally the time of arrival for the new first year students. Naruto stood off by himself to the side of the docking port in his new threads. He now wore a dark blue muscle shirt with the Uzumaki spiral above his heart, his incredibly toned abs, chest and arm muscles were clearly outlined through the shirt. Over this, he wore a long, open jacket similar to his sage jacket, with the same dark red colouring, but with blue flames. Tying the look together was a pair of black ANBU style cargo pants and his leaf village hitai-ate strapped around his left bicep. This left his locks of blond hair to be wild and untamed, looking much more masculine than his father did. At his waist was his new katana, Benihime (Crimson Princess), made in memory of his mother's katana, the one that made her known as Konoha's Red Death.

Slowly the large flying ship docked into port. The bay doors opened up to reveal the new students. Naruto scoped out the scene, putting together conclusions to his questions.

'I don't know how strong they are though, guess I'll have to wait until the initiation.'

" **No, Really?" Kurama's sarcasm filled his mind**

'Shut up, Fuzzball'

Naruto, deciding that he needed to make some friends besides the ones sealed inside him, headed over towards these two girls who were arguing. As he got closer he got a good look at them both.

One was decked out in a black blouse with red accents and blackish-red hair, accompanied by a bright red weapon, even though she was obviously younger than the others, she was quite well endowed.

The other girl was set up in an all white, regal outfit, her snootiness could be seen from miles away. This was made even clearer when you hear their current argument.

Just as he was about to intervene, a raven haired goddess appeared next to them.

Naruto was immediately drawn in to this woman's looks, her yellow catlike eyes pierced through her dark purple eye shadow and black accents, straight to Naruto's soul. Her bow sat atop her waist length, black hair. The exposed mid rift and long stocking-covered legs her outfit offered all added up into one equation of pure beauty.

 **Kurama grinned devilishly "I'd normally make fun of you, Kit, but she really is just perfect. Imagine her catlike flexibility as she twists her head around while bobbing up an..."**

 **Matatabi spluttered "Wai-t, w-what? Kurama!"**

'ERO-KITSUNE!' (Perverted Fox)

The black haired beauty added "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company"

"AHHHHHH" Ruby yelled, surprised by the arrival of the new girl enough to jump behind Naruto

Weiss exclaimed "Finally some recognition!"

She was shot down though, as cat-girl finished off with "The same dust company known for exploiting Faunus labour rights and their questionable business practices, ever since her father became the head."

Weiss shook with rage "WHY THE NERVE!" done with the conversation, she stormed off.

Naruto, who was loving this whole 'pick on Weiss' thing, outstretched his hand towards her "Naruto Uzumaki". Naruto never realised that Kurama was currently pumping out extra pheromones through his pores.

' **Kit is so gonna get some pussy cat, about time too'**

'Oh my god, what's happening to me, I'm getting hot and bothered just talking to him.' The dark haired beauty thought.

"Blake Belladonna, N-Nice to meet you" Blake greeted, with only a minor stutter.

'Calm Down Blake, Calm Down'

"Here's my scroll number, I've got to get going, but it was nice meeting you." Blake said, desperate to get out of this situation.

" **Hahahahaha she couldn't handle my containers overwhelming masculinity, you might have to tone it down a bit Naruto"**

'Stupid Fuzzball, she's probably just busy.'

Naruto could sense her arousal, and her trying to calm herself, though he'd never tell Kurama that. He decided to let her have a chance to get away and calm down.

Naruto smiled a heartfelt smile "Definitely Blake, I'll see you around."

–

Naruto set off towards the Introduction, as he left he heard the pitter-patter of someone running up behind him, trusting his instincts, he didn't react at all when a small redhead ran up next him him.

Red greeted "Hey there, I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose"

"Hi Ruby, aren't you a little young to be coming to beacon?"

"Oh, heheh, I kinda got brought ahead when I met Professor Ozpin." Ruby explained

Naruto and Ruby were continuing along the path towards the Introduction, about halfway along the route, Naruto decided to use a shunshin to get them there quicker. As they appeared inside, Naruto spotted a top-heavy blonde bombshell.

"RUBY! Over here, I saved you a spot!" The blonde called out.

"YANG! We're coming!" Ruby responded

"Come on Naruto, you gotta meet my sister!" Ruby ran off

Naruto sauntered up to the sisters just as they finished their reunion.

"Ooooohhh, who's this Ruby? You got a potential boyfriend already ay?" Yang teased

Ruby blushed as bright as her clothes "YANG!"

Naruto chuckled "Nice to meet you, Yang."

As they shook hands, Yang decided to ask "So how'd you just show up outta nowhere like that? Was it you semblance or…?"

"It's a bit hard to explain, I'll tell you about it later, I think the speech is about to start anyway."

Ozpin did his speech "I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose... direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Glynda continued "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

– **Later in the** **ballroom**

" _It's like a big slumber party!" Naruto heard Yang say_

" _I don't think dad would approve of all the boys" He heard Ruby complain_

Just as she said this Naruto changed into his pajama's, uncaring of who saw him. Back in Konoha there was mixed gender hot springs, he really couldn't care less.

As he pulled his shirt off, he heard breaths hitch around him. Confused, Naruto looked around and saw Ruby, Yang, and Blake staring at his chest. At this, he looked down and realised why. His seal, which only got blacker with his latest sealing, and the very large scar right next to his heart from Sasuke's Chidori were in prominent view.

He shrugged, winked at Blake (which left her blushing up a storm) and changed his pants into dark blue track pants. While he was doing this Yang dragged Ruby over to Blake after Ruby said she helped earlier. Once he was done, he grabbed his notebook and pen and took off towards the girls.

" _Helloooooo! I believe you two know each other" Yang started_

Naruto could tell straight away that they weren't gonna get far.

He sat down next to Blake

With a small blush, Blake greeted him, glad for the distraction… and she was interested "Hey Naruto, I didn't realise you wrote?"

"Hey Blake, Ruby, Yang. Yeah, I've been writing ever since my Godfather died. He took me away from my home village to train... after my best friend tried to desert the village. The same best friend who gave me this scar (points to scar from Chidori). We fixed our relationship in the end, but things just never end well in this world do they.

The three girls had light tears at the edge of their eyes, besides Ruby who was full on balling. Since Blake was right next to him, he wiped the tears out of her eye's with his thumbs.

" **Smooth" Kurama commented**

He solemnly chuckled "Yeah, hehehe, it was pretty hard times. But its alright now, I don't have any regrets. I might tell you gals the rest of my story if we get teamed together." Naruto ended with a happy smile.

Ruby's curiosity killed the cat… "So what's your book about Blake?"

Blake sighed "It's about a man with two souls fighting for control of his body"

'Remind you of anybody Kurama?'

" **I have no idea what you're referring to Naruto."**

Naruto internally laughed 'Of course not'

Yang hugged ruby into the air "Awww Ruby! Your making friends!"

Ruby kicked out of Yang's hug and they started fighting.

Weiss stormed into the scene "What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realise some of us are trying to sleep?"

Reaching the limits of her patience, Blake blew out her candles plunging the room into darkness. Both Naruto and Blake stayed next to each other, since Faunus have great night vision. As people started going to sleep, the night grew colder. Naruto's tenant's all caused Naruto's body heat to stay at perfect temperature, pure warmth radiating off of him.

Blake's animalistic tendencies subconsciously moved her closer to Naruto until she was pushed up right against him. The warmth drove her to sleep with her head on his shoulder. Naruto put her bookmark in and placed the book on her lap, before falling asleep with his head resting on hers.

As he drifted off, you could here him mutter "Sweet dreams, Blake."


	4. Initiation

**The Asura of Remnant**

Chapter 4: Initiation

 **I would like to start off with a huge "I'm Sorry" to all the people who have followed and/or favourited this story, only to receive no update for almost two months. I'd also like you to know that I renamed this story from "The Shinobi of Remnant", as I realised someone else already has a ff with basically the same name.**

 **I do not own any of these characters or settings, only OC's and my own Ideas.**

 **Anyway, I Hope you guys and gals enjoy the chapter, It is longer than all my previous chapters combined. I aim to keep all continuing chapters atleast as long as this one** **.**

 **.:Strayamate:.**

–

"Regular Speak"

'Thoughts'

" **Demon Speak"**

' **Demon Thoughts'**

[Jutsu]

Naruto awoke to someone poking his face. He groggily opened his eyes, revealing a grinning Yang leaning down right in front of him. Confused, he surveyed his surroundings. In the centre of the room he saw a tall, Greek-styled redhead talking too a hyper girl with orange hair.

" **Remind you of anyone?"**

'Fuck you' He playfully glared in his mind

In the opposite corner he saw a Chinese-styled guy with pink hair highlights trying to control the same hyperactive orange haired girl who just awoke Ruby by screaming about pancakes and syrup.

'Hmmmmm, I wonder if they have ramen here?'

It was then he felt the pressure on his lap, he slowly looked down only to see a sleeping Blake with her head on his thigh. Sighing through a happy smile, Naruto raked his fingers through her soft hair, from scalp the ends. Blake started purring, making him chuckle softly. He really enjoyed moments like these, as he never got them during his less than stellar childhood.

 **Kurama grinned foxily "I bet you want her to purr in another way, eh Naruto"**

'No comment, you dirty fox'

Naruto looked back up at Yang, who started grinning like a loon.

If it's possible, Yang's grin got even wider "Do you two want to _Yang_ like wild animals?"

Naruto stole Kakashi's 'hip' attitude, lazy eye smile and all "Huh, you say something?"

Yang fell onto the ground, crying crocodile tears. He decided it was time to awaken Blake before she moved onto his half-morning wood. He shook her shoulder, still raking her hair "Wake up Blake, it's time for the initiation"

A parched moan was his response as she opened her eyes. She was so comfortable that coherent thoughts needed a moment to catch up.

'What's happening, I'm so warm…' a light red dusted her cheeks 'am I purring?'

She shook the blurriness out of her vision just as two deep blue, fox-like eyes looked down at her. Her heart started beating quicker as she realised she slept in his lap.

Her blush lit up anew 'Well, that explains it.'

Blake noticed his semi and grinned mischievously as she sat upright and stretched her back and shoulders, purposefully accentuating her bust. Naruto didn't even notice the grin on her face, as he was too busy trying to pull his eyes away from her chest and stop his erection before she noticed. "Good morning, Naruto."

Naruto grinned as he popped the kinks in his back then stood up, he then pulled Blake up as if she was lighter than a feather. "Mornin' Blake. I think right about now would be a good time to get ready, we've got a big day ahead of us." Naruto smiled

Blake simply nodded as she headed off to the female dressing area, making sure to add some, almost regal-like, sway to her luscious curves; while she tried hard to hold back her own blush of embarrassment from his burning stare.

'Kami, a good smack of that would make the best sound…' Naruto was lost to his perverted daydream for a few minutes, before he snapped out of it. He headed towards his locker, number 637, to get his equipment ready for the test. On his way, he came across the tall, redhead from yesterday and the girl dressed in lots of white. Naruto, deciding he should introduce himself now rather than later, stopped by the two and introduced himself to the redhead, as he had already made the… acquaintance of Weiss.

"Hi there, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you…?"

"Pyrrha Nikos, it is nice to meet you as well, Naruto."

Naruto flashed her an Uzumaki grin as he shook her hand.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Weiss sneered.

Naruto's shoulders slumped as she started speaking in her Uchiha-worthy tone.

He decided to piss her off in the process "… Pyrrha Nikos?"

"She graduated top of her class at Sanctum!" Weiss exclaimed

"… Cool, so she's a hard worker?"

"She's been the champion of the Mistral Region Tournaments 4 years in a row, a new record!" Weiss Fumed

Naruto noticed a blonde teen, oblivious to the current conversation headed towards them, as he shifted his look towards Pyrrha "That's pretty awesome Pyrrha, so you could probably kick the shit outta Weiss here, then?". He snickered as he shunshin'd away (with quite the effort) to his locker from an angry Weiss.

 **Kyuubi sniffed back a tear "That was so evil Kit, I'm proud."**

Naruto proceeded to change into his battle armour, which consisted of a dark, burnt-orange V-neck with 9 red magatama (tomoe markings) around his collar, with purple Hashirama/Madara-like metal plates, one large one on each pec, and about 16 smaller ones (for increased mobility and comfort) covering his back and abs. Each of these plates was covered in fuinjutsu seals powered by his blood.

The fuinjutsu was the major factor in realising that his chakra had changed.

 _Flashback – The day after Naruto awoke_

Naruto woke up, had a large breakfast and a long shower, before setting up for work. He'd spent time researching and planning, among other tasks, before he got onto his next topic.

'Alright, time for seals' Naruto started laughing maniacally, much to Kurama's displeasure.

' **He always get's like this' He sweatdropped**

Naruto was currently applying strengthening seals, among others, to his body armour. He finished painstakingly writing them all along the metal plates, but when he went to imbue his chakra into the ink, he came up short with nothing happening.

After some long hours and more than a few trips to Ozpin and the library, Naruto had himself on a homebrew training program to get himself situated with the in's and out's of his changed energy system. He only managed to complete this in time for beacon's opening by figuring out how to recreate his Kage Bunshin. Who would have thought that the tailed beasts besides Kurama all melded into one chakra source, though still technically separate, that he can channel into jutsu's with extreme difficulty unless he is used to the jutsu? _Me_ , that's who. After quickly rebuilding the recently demolished fourth wall with said clones, Naruto used them to amplify his learning efficiency.

He came out of it with one conclusion: He was still a badass, though he was sure he'd heard a snort in the back of his mind when he did.

His aura reserves were still as large as his chakra reserves post-Kaguya absorption. He had extreme physical control over his aura, allowing him hold control of it both inside and outside his body, the latter only occurring to it's full potential while in sage sage mode. Speaking of which, Kurama's Aura boosted his already increased Faunus senses to the max, giving him a literal 6th sense, while also buffing his strength. No longer did his nine-tails mode manifest as a glowing body, but rather just wind-billowing-clothes, extreme predator and red, slitted eyes.

His sage mode allowed him to use his frog kumite taijutsu among other things.

 _Flashback End –_

He wore very dark grey, ANBU style pants; with his kunai/shuriken holster strapped to his right leg over the top of some dark red bandages. Steel-toed, black boots were his choice of footwear, and his deep red toad sage cloak was donned over the top of everything, with one large magatama on the back.

Naruto was lacing up his boots as the only other blonde male he'd seen so far showed up next to him.

"Huh, I guess it _was_ locker 636, I should have remembered counting this high." The scraggly blonde sighed, obviously reminiscing something.

Naruto knew of the blonde's conversation with Weiss, as he heard it with his increased senses.

" _What do you want now! Leave me alone!" Weiss yelled_

" _We_ were _having a nice conversation here…" Pyrrha continued, although in a more explanatory than angry tone._

"Hey there, Naruto Uzumaki at your service" Naruto introduced himself without breaking from tying his laces.

"Jaune Arc, nice to meet you" The now named Jaune responded with a sigh as he finally opened his locker.

 **Kurama snickered "I give him an hour"**

'Hmmmm, I'll give him two" Naruto mentally grinned

The intercom system kicked into life, the voice of Glynda Goodwitch could be heard throughout the area _"_ _Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."_

"Well, Jaune, I guess I'll see you around then." Naruto didn't bother waiting for a response before he walked away.

 **\- Beacon Cliff**

This year's Hunter and Huntress hopefuls were perched atop of Beacon Cliff, overlooking the Emerald Forest nearby the bushes where Naruto first awoke. The dozens of students were sat atop metal plates on the edge of the cliff. Naruto was situated at the end of the line, between Jaune and the proctors, a mug-holding Ozpin and an irritated Glynda.

Ozpin coughed to get their attention, before taking a sip of his drink "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda continued, subtly taking glances at Naruto for his reaction "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

'Wonder if it will be anything like my gennin test?' Naruto thought as he listened to Ruby's reaction with a pensive gaze.

 _Ruby: "What? Ohhh..."_

Ozpin started again "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

 _Ruby groaned_

Ozpin explained this last part with his glee-filled smirk hidden behind his mug "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

 _Ruby was shocked "Whaaaat?!"_

'Hmmm, so teamwork is at the forefront here too.' Naruto had a large grin of understanding on his face, making Glynda suspicious.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you _will_ die."

Jaune laughs nervously and then gulps loudly, while Naruto is having flashbacks to his gennin test. The emotions that flashed across his face did not go unnoticed by Glynda _or_ Ozpin.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and be graded appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune raised his hand "Yeah, um, Sir?"

"Good!" Ozpin exclaimed "Now, take your positions!"

Naruto decided to fill in a piece of his mysterious past to Ozpin and Glynda with bit of a quieter tone "You know, my first Sensei outside of the Konoha academy did basically the exact same thing you did here… If we didn't come at him with the intent to kill, we'd never pass. Little did we know at the time, he was really pitting us against each other, and that if we didn't work as a team, then we'd really fail."

When Naruto mentioned 'intent to kill', Glynda became even **more** weary of the blonde enigma than she already was, while Ozpin was intrigued to new lengths.

"How old were you?" Ozpin's voice rang out.

"Hmmm… I started training at the age of 6… but I didn't get that teacher until I was 12" Naruto stated, appearing oblivious to the reactions of others around him on purpose while he stroked his chin in thought.

The students around him all looked at him with fear. They had heard of people being trained at young ages, but definitely not six; when shit like that happens, you have to be at least a bit weary of them. Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Jaune were affected the most, being completely caught of guard; his personality just didn't seem to fit with that.

The students started launching, each taking different stances and actions, A couple caught his attention, Yang's over the top motions to her sister, the hyperactive girl's hammer launch and Jaune's screaming fit. But what really took the cake was Blake's. Naruto thought she looked majestic as she sailed through the air, long black hair billowing in the wind, the bow atop her head rustling as her coat tails and ribbon's floated behind her.

Kurama coughed to get his attention off her ass.

Naruto activated his nine-tails mode. His clothes and bicep tied hitai-ite blowed in an inexistent wind as his pupils slitted, narrowed and turned blood red as he reached out his senses. He found Blake heading towards the ruins, and Ruby and Yang converging on each other heading away from Weiss and a nearby Pyrrha. Naruto decided his plan of action before turning to the professors with a deathly grin on his face. Although she would vehemently deny it, Glynda did get quite a bit unnerved AND turned on from his gaze, while Ozpin just took another sip.

" **Kit, the strength buffs you gain from using my Aura aren't as strong as my chakra, so you aren't invincible anymore. Just don't play the goodie-goodie hero card. Pleeeease." He snickered harder towards the end.**

'Can't stop your soul, Kurama. But I'll try just for you.'

With this he was launched, he used his immense strength to jump with the platform, directing himself towards the ruins and Blake. He glided as far as he could, dodging trees before he landed on the branches. He continued, tree-hopping at jounin speeds, which was faster than most students could even imagine to keep up with on flat ground, towards their general area. Within minutes he was sat atop the ruins, waiting for his soon-to-be partner, as he watched the Nevermore flying above with an interested gaze.

'These Grimm really are strange, aren't they Kurama.'

 **Kurama started off, his voice barely above a whisper "Kit, we need to figure out what the fuck is happening in this dimension."**

'What's wrong, Kurama?'

" **That.. thing… it's made up of really diluted Juubi chakra… I'm certain."**

'Well… fuck'

 **Kurama just grunted.**

While his conversation was happening, Ozpin and Glynda were having there own.

 **\- Beacon Cliff**

Glynda questioned "His eyes seem glazed over. What could he be thinking of to do that?"

Ozpin chuckled, only the lightest bit of perversity present "Oh, I don't know, lot's of things I guess." Ozpin's grin got a little wider when Glynda's face brought on a light blush.

 **\- Ruins**

Naruto suddenly snapped his head to a nearby tree trunk, his sixth sense was going haywire there. He couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, so he just assumed they were monitoring him. He disabled his nine-tails mode, but before he could continue his last train of thought, a black haired beauty burst into the field. Blake sauntered up to the ruins, when she suddenly stopped and looked up to him with barely veiled surprise. He sent her a very foxy grin before he jumped down to her, making momentary eye contact with the cat faunus. "Guess that makes us partners." Naruto said. Blake nodded and the walked towards the relics.

"How about a galant stead?" Naruto asked as he picked up the gold knight piece. She turned to him and smiled with a small roll of her eyes "Sure".

Now that she had calmed her flush face, she asked him something that had been on her mind for a while "How good are you with your sword?"

"Geez, couldn't have asked me to dinner first?"

Blake's face turned a fiery red

"Just teasing you, Blake, and my sword's named Benihime (The Crimson Death)"

"So are you any good?" she answered.

"Well, you'd be hard-pressed to find someone who could fight her out of my hands. What about your…?"

"Gambol Shroud, and I'm not so sure about that." She challenged.

"Oh? Well I guess we'll need to spar sometime then?" He grinned.

As they walked back down the ruin's steps Naruto tried to squeeze some info out of the quiet brunette "So, what's your semblance?"

Blake took a moment to respond, Naruto noticed the quick flash of self-loathing in her eyes, but didn't comment, before she answered "Shadow Clones"

Naruto smiled "Oooh, mine is senses and strength increases and also allows me to channel my aura into Jutsu's"

"Jutsu's?" Curiosity killed the cat

A foxy grin was all she got before he held the clone seal, drawing on the other Biju's chakra source "Shadow Clone Jutsu" he whispered

Blake was wide-eyed when a second Naruto appeared with a very miniscule poof of smoke. But before she could ask him any questions, they were distracted by a few bushes rustling before parting. A certain, buxom blonde walked out into the clearing. When she made contact with the duo, she couldn't suppress the questioning look that marred her face.

"Is that…" Yang started, but before she could finish her question, there was a loud thumping shaking the ground, and a girl laughing madly. Part of the treeline was knocked down as a large Ursa barrelled into the field, before it died. It revealed a small girl riding on its back as it fell, who pouted like only a young female could.

"Awwww, it's broken" she cried.

" **I like her" Kurama said.**

'She's almost as destructive as you.'

Naruto's clone dispelled itself as her partner came around the Ursa, panting "Nora… please don't ever do that again."

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake wondered outloud.

Before anyone could answer her, they all heard the loud screams of a girl across the forest.

Yang dropped into stance "We've got to help her!"

"Nah, that was just Weiss, she'll be fine." Naruto deadpanned

"Oh, that's alright then." Yang deadpanned back. Blake pointed up into the sky, the others followed her gaze. All that could be seen was a very small red dot in the sky, getting larger by the moment. When it got close enough, the figure of Ruby could be seen, yelling the whole way down.

"Heads uuuuuuup!" she screamed as she locked her gaze with Yang's. But before she could hit the cold hard ground, a happy Yang jumped up and caught her, before they both rolled into a nearby tree trunk.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Both Blake and Naruto asked at the same time. Blake shared a look with Naruto.

Ruby shook the cobwebs from her head, revealing a grinning Yang.

"Ruby!"

"Yang!"

The sisters opened their arms ready for a hug, when the Ursa rider sprang up in between.

"Nora!"

'Fuck it' he thought "Naruto!"

Nora grinned widely at Naruto while the rest just deadpanned at him. Naruto just smiled sheepishly while he rubbed the back of his head.

"I…" before Yang could continue, she was interrupted **again**.

"WEISS!" called the voice of Pyrrha as she emerged from the treeline, being chased by a giant scorpion took a swipe at her back, which she dodge gracefully, before she continued running.

"THIS IS GETTING OUT OF CONTROL! CAN EVERYBODY PLEASE CHILL OUT FOR LIKE TWO SECONDS!" Yang screamed in exhasperation, unsconsiosly activating her semblance.

'One… Two…'

Yang calmed considerably, until the screams of a flying Weiss Schnee could be heard.

"WHY, I NEVER!" Weiss exclaimed, before using her semblance to slow herself.

"Should we help her?" Yang questioned.

"She'll be fine" placated Blake, with an evil grin matching Naruto's.

Naruto was chuckling evilly, until his Shinobi senses started tingling. He saw Ruby suddenly lunged out towards where Pyrrha was still being attacked. Ruby, in all her wisdom, thought that this was her chance to prove herself and her abilities. But Ruby was knocked away as the strength of the scorpion was too large. The creature was aiming up its stinger to strike her unguarded back, her only warning being Yang's scream: "RUBY!". Ruby turned her head, wide eyed and fearful. Just as the offending appendage was about to tear into her, Naruto appeared in between them, catching it with a bare hand.

The onlookers were brought to silence as they took in the new Naruto, his once happy face and bright blue eyes, seemingly deeper than the ocean, were completely different. His eyes, now cold and heartless, matched the colour and stare of the pulsing red eyes of the beast… if looks could kill, they all thought they'd be dead by now. His wisker marks got a bit darker, his fox ears focused and his cloak billowed in an inexistent wind, this got a couple of the females of the group a bit hot under the collar. Not one to waste a good opportunity, Naruto pushed out as much Killing Intent as he could at the creature. This made him appear to have a large fox head floating behind him like an oni mask, making the scorpion freeze in place under the pressure.

The spectators all felt and saw it, some (Weiss and Ruby) couldn't handle the pressure and dropped to their knees. They all saw multiple visions of Naruto absolutely pulverising the creature in every way imaginable, until the scorpion stopped trembling completely. Naruto stopped releasing his KI, allowing the other's to calm down, he then helped Ruby up, who blushed and avoided eye contact.

 _On the top of the cliff, a pair of wide-eyed fighters were watching their scrolls like hawks._

Everybody was looking at Naruto, when he turned back around and looked at Weiss with his features back to normal.

"Look's like Ice Queen melted under the pressure." Naruto grinned

This broke the others out of their funk, Yang snicker while a couple others booed.

" **Booo"**

'It wasn't that bad'

"You should do that whole animalistic thing more often foxy, it actually really turns m…"

"OK! Let's regroup!" Weiss called out, redfaced.

 **-Ruins**

They group all trudged over towards the ruins, gathering in a circle. Yang was feeling a bit pessimistic "Great, now that we're all here, we can die together!"

As if waiting for a que, the Nevermore soaring above them roared.

Weiss started "Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us."

Ruby nodded to her "She's right, there's no point in staying around fighting, let's just finish the mission and get back to the cliff."

With that she and Pyrrha went to the relics, where they picked up the pieces making team WRPN and RUBY. Ruby ran ahead, leading the rest of the group towards their starting cliff.

This made Yang's eyes swell with pride. Blake and Naruto both shared a small smile for their unofficial teammate's sibling moment.

 **\- Cliff Base, Large Temple Ruins**

The group were nearing upon the large, dome-topped ruins at a quick pace. They reached the bridge to the center of the ruins. As they were running they heard the screech of the nevermore, it had them pushing themselves to their limits to cross the narrow bridge. The nevermore smashed through the middle, collapsing towards the ends. With stones falling steps behind them, they reached the temple base. The group split into their teams, with Naruto's group taking the high ground. They ran up the temple, taking shots all the while.

The team on the ground had Weiss freeze the scorpion, before Ren used this weapons to weaken the stinger on his tail. Finally Pyrrha and Nora used their shield and hammer respectively, to cut the tail loose then hammer it into it's head.

At this point, Naruto already had dozens of plans running throught his head, but decided that he'd let the cards fall where they may. This let Ruby's hidden leadership skills come to the surface "I have a plan". Yang jumped into it's mouth, shooting into it's throat until it crashed. Naruto used his KI to freeze it in place, while Blake made a trampoline wire with her ribbon. Ruby used her semblance and the trampoline to slash her scythe at it's neck. The blade got a 3rd of the way through, before Naruto jumped up and punched it clean.

 **\- Beacon Auditorium**

The audience was clapping loudly as the one and only Professor Ozpin stood on the stage. "Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester! Weiss Schnee. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team WRPN. Led by... Weiss Schnee!

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Naruto Uzumaki. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RUBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" Yang yelled "I'm so proud of you!"

Naruto and Blake looked at each other with a smile. Amidst the applause, Ozpin added "It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year."

While the happy celebrations are taking place, the ginger we all know and love is plotting and scheming in his dust warehouse.


End file.
